


Knitting with Murphy

by Bananase221



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Swearing, Modern AU, Murphamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananase221/pseuds/Bananase221
Summary: Murphy tries - and fails - to learn to knit. Bellamy teases him and hilarity ensues. Knitting is harder than it looks!





	Knitting with Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was in a goofy mood when I wrote this, so I really hope you all find this as entertaining as I seem to! I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think! :)

Knitting with Murphy

            “Knit one… pearl—FUCK!” Murphy growls, throwing the yarn and knitting needles far away from himself. He flops back against his and Bellamy’s shared couch, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. The plastic needles hit the floor with a clatter and Murphy smirks triumphantly.

            “Murphy, what the hell?” Bellamy’s voice startles him out of his glaring and he whips around to find Bellamy, arms folded, leaning against the wall that connects to his study. His eyebrow is arched in a way that irritates Murphy about as much as the way his perfect lips quirk in amusement. He takes in Bellamy’s grey sweatpants, crumpled green tee-shirt and the way his soft black curls are strewn about, more unruly than usual. His black glasses are perched on his nose in a manner that suggests he hasn’t adjusted them in a while. Murphy sighs, realizing he’d just roused Bellamy from his study session.

            “I’m knitting.”

            Bellamy looks pointedly past him at the two blue needles tangled among black yarn. “Seems to be going well.” Bellamy’s amusement grows more and Murphy glares at him.

            “Hey! It’s harder than it looks okay!” Murphy’s glare darkens at Bellamy’s chuckle.

            “Sure, sure. I’m going to get back to studying, because, you know, some people are actually doing _useful_ things.” Bellamy wiggles his fingers in farewell over his shoulder as he turns to leave.

            “Screw you! Just because I don’t go to some fancy-ass university doesn’t mean that I’m doing useless stuff!” Murphy glares, a flicker of anger lighting up his chest, and stands up, challenging Bellamy.

            Bellamy turns around, smirking. “Oh really? So throwing knitting needles around is useful?”

            “It’s _hard_ , okay!” Murphy pouts.

            “Mhm… Suuure it is.” Bellamy winks.

            “It _is_!” Murphy glares, knowing that Bellamy is trying, and succeeding, in getting him riled up.

            “Aww. Someone’s so cute when they’re mad. And pouting like a child.” Bellamy pouts mockingly at his boyfriend. Murphy thinks he may be the one to kill Bellamy.

            “I’m NOT pouting like a child, you dick!” Murphy screams. “And I’m NOT CUTE!” Murphy’s long black sweater-paws hit his shoulders as he folds his arms across his chest, glaring.

            Bellamy’s eyes trace him obviously, lingering on the sweater-paws. “Yeah. You’re definitely _not_ cute.” He smirks and Murphy glares into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes.

            “I hate you.”

            “You love me.” Bellamy winks.

            “I _hate_ you!”

            “You loooooove me.” Bellamy takes a step towards Murphy, his arms spread wide. “C’mon, give me a hug my adorable baby.”

            “Never.” Murphy glares, taking a step back.

            “Ah. A kiss then!” Bellamy grins wide – in a way Murphy believes to be almost maniacal.

            “Don’t you dare!” Murphy growls and tries to sprint away. Bellamy laughs and lunges at him, catching his wrist, pulling him into his arms.

            “I got you—” Bellamy is cut off as he steps on the discarded pile of yarn and knitting needles. His foot shoots out across the hardwood floor, causing him to lose his balance and drag Murphy with him as he falls. “Fffff--” Bellamy tries to curse, but is winded as he lands flat on his back, Murphy sprawled out on top of him, laughing.

            Murphy flops off of Bellamy and onto his back, barely able to breathe, half winded and laughing so hard he has started to tear up. “Johnnnn….” Bellamy wheezes.

            “Who’s the baby now?” Murphy giggles, dragging himself slowly into Bellamy’s side to bury his face in his bicep. “You totally deserve this.”

            Bellamy groans in response, a smile still on his face. Murphy slowly sits up, body still shaking from the aftershocks of laughter and swings a leg over Bellamy’s waist. “Aww. Look at my speechless baby. I’ll just have to kiss you better.” John mocks, pecking Bellamy’s lips while rubbing his fantastically soft curls.

            Bellamy recovers by then and sits up, Murphy still on his lap. “Says the one who chose to sit on my lap. And who’s small enough that I can snuggle you like this!” Bellamy’s arms wrap around Murphy, engulfing the smaller man who struggles to remove himself.

            “Bellamyyyy.” Murphy pouts, but this time is smiling as well.

            “Yes Johnny?” Bellamy giggles. Murphy glares.

            “I told you! You can call me John, but Johnny is absolutely not allowed!” Bellamy kisses Murphy’s pouting lips.

            “Okay, honey dearest.” Bellamy giggles again at Murphy’s unimpressed look and presses his head into his shoulder, kissing it fondly.

            Murphy smiles, moving his hand up to stroke against Bellamy’s hair, the other hugging Bellamy’s back with a sweater-pawed hand. “I love you, Bell.”

            “I love you too John.” Murphy feels Bellamy’s lips grow wide into a grin against where his face turned into his neck, causing him to grin as well. “But I still think knitting’s easy.”

            “That’s IT!” Murphy growls, trying to yank himself away once again.

            “Old ladies can do this, Murphy. It should be a piece of cake for you!” Bellamy smirks as Murphy glares at him.

            “I told you! It’s _hard_! I tried following the stupid instructions and everything!” Murphy whines, pouting, beginning to tire of this.

            “I doubt it.” Bellamy teases before kissing his nose.

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

            “Knit one… pearl – FUCK!” Bellamy screams from his position next to Murphy as they both watch and re-watch the tutorial on YouTube. Murphy snickers, watching the man who’s always perfect continue messing up.

            “I thought this was _so easy_ , Bell?” Murphy nudges Bellamy’s arm, receiving an embarrassed glare in return, a dark blush spreading across his freckled cheeks.

            “Fine! Okay! Fine! This is freaking difficult!” Bellamy chucks his own pile of green yarn and blue needles across the room, flopping backwards dramatically.

            Murphy puts down the beginnings to his black scarf, tying up the blue needles so it doesn’t fall apart. “I told you so.” Murphy grins at Bellamy’s pouting lips.

            “I hate you.” Bellamy pouts.

            “You love me.” Murphy grins, kissing his jaw.

            “I love you.” Bellamy agrees, Murphy watching him try and fail to fight the smile off of his face.

            “I love you too.” Murphy buries his head against Bellamy’s chest.  

            “You’re adorable John.” Murphy doesn’t need to look up to see Bellamy’s grin as he places his head on top of Murphy’s.

            “Damn right I am.” Bellamy’s chest rumbles underneath Murphy’s head as he chuckles. Bellamy kisses his head once more, and Murphy smiles at the content feeling that spreads through him. “So are you.”

            Murphy hears Bellamy’s heart beat faster at that and he grins. “Damn right.” Bellamy whispers, and Murphy feels the smile as leans down to rest his forehead against his.

            “Damn right.” Murphy agrees.


End file.
